Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Trailer
(The scene opens with a stage, along with various chatter from people taking seats, a light shines on the stage. Then Sci-Twi enters the stage. She takes out some cards) Sci-Twi: Hello everyone. My name is Twilight Sparkle. You know we've been though so much the past 10 season of Fire Rebellion. We've seen the fall Lucien Fairfax, we've done high speed racers, did battle with the Gems of Homeworld, defeated the Nightmare Forces, and we've even had our own Halloween Special. But you know... there is a lot of unanswered question for Fire Rebellion. A lot of missing adventures. And a lot of wondering what the history of this series was. Well. Its time we answered those questions. Today, we are here to show the stories that were untold in the Fire Rebellion. Stories that made some of us the way we are now. And even some crazy stories that don't make sense. So sit back, relax... and get ready for a journey. (Sci-Twi walks off the stage, the curtains open up and everything goes black) (Scene opens up to a city. It changes to several buildings and then it shows a high school. It then goes to two students) ???: Nice to meet you. (Extends his hand) I'm Alex William. ???: (Shakes Alex's hand) Marcus Bearinger. (The scene goes black. It changes to another city at night. It then changes to a night club. It changes to the inside the office of the nightclub, where the owner is sitting in his chair, smoking, when one of his thugs walks in with a very young woman, who's smiling) ???: So... Might I know the young lady's name? ???: You can call me Jessica. (Sits down on his desk) Jessica Conrad. (Scene changes to the five Shadowbolts, who are speaking with Laskey) Lasky: I've called you five here cause I have a mission for you. We have reason to believe that is a terrorist group planning to wage war with the Order. We want you to help the soldiers there anyway you can. Indigo Zap: Helping harden soldiers look around for some bad guys planning to start a war? Doesn't sound to hard. (Scene changes to a meeting on board a starship) Cal: We may have stopped Jasper, but Peridot is still out there. Garnet: We'll find her. She can't hide for long. (Scene changes to Order of the Just members in side a crashed space, with lasers pointing at them, and Peridot looking at them from a monitor) Peridot: Time to say good-bye, Order of the Clods! (Lasers start to fire) Peridot: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIE!!!! (The scene changes to the Samurai Rangers fighting Unalaq.) Unalaq: Your Journey ends here!! Jayden: I wouldn't count on that just yet!! (The scene changes to a Marine training camp.) Mustang: Boot Camp is tough. But I'll have to get through it. (The scene switches to Nightmare Moon fighting the Zeo Rangers.) Nightmare Moon: Nobody will stop me from creating eternal night!! Tommy: Let's do it, guys!! (Various scenes begins to play) Sugarcoat: This is clearly a lot worse then we originally thought. Peridot: Listen up Crystal Cl- eh, Gems. I have information for you. About the Cluster. Jessica: I'm not like most girls out there. Danger is fun. Alex: One day, I'll be a soldier and take the fight to the evils of this universe. Rainbow Dash: Indigo Zap! Its time we finish this!! (More scenes showing flashes of many different battles. Suddenly everything cuts to black....) Freeze: My father gave his life to save the Multi-Universe. I will live up to his name. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION SEASON 11 (Suddenly tiny and adorable version Caboose appears. He looks at himself) Caboose: I feel different..... (A title drops behind him. It reads "Chibi. Caboose looks behind him) Caboose: Oh hey look at that. (The scene changes to the audience who are confused by that last scene) Sarge: What the hell was that? Caboose: I think it was logo. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: CHIBI Caboose: And there's another one. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers